


Full Moon Observation

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Full Moon, Transformation, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha asks Violet if she can observe her when she transforms during a full moon.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 6





	Full Moon Observation

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet stood by a wall, her shoulders pressed against it as she rubbed them against the wall. It was a werewolf’s way of marking their territory and usually she wouldn’t care who walked by while she did it, but today she did. 

“Hey, Violet.” Prisha’s fangs shone as she smiled over at the werewolf. 

Violet’s eyes widened at the vampire and her ears quickly fell down. “Prisha!” She pushed herself away from the wall. “What are you doing here?” her voice cracked near the end of her question.

“I was walking by when I noticed you and remembered that I had been meaning to ask you something.”   
Violet felt her heart pounding; she hadn’t talked to Prisha since that day she tried the pick up line and everything went wrong. “What would that be?” 

“I wish to observe you during the full moon.” Prisha stated, her eyes shining with excitement. 

Violet tilted her head to the right while crossing her arms. “Why would you want to do that?” 

“Well, I heard you’re a pacifistic werewolf and I wanted to see how that affects your transformation during a full moon.” 

Violet looked shocked for a moment then turned her gaze back to the floor. “Well, I guess that's okay. It’s nothing special though.” Violet rubbed the back of her neck. Her tail slowly swayed back and forth.

“Great! I’ll see you after school on Thursday.” Prisha smiled, her fangs prominently poking out before turning to leave for her next class. 

Violet stood there watching the vampire disappear down the hall, unsure how Thursday was going to turn out. 

\----

Before Violet knew it Thursday had arrived and at the end of the school day Prisha stood by Violet’s locker, her backpack slung over her shoulders. Her eyes lit up when she saw Violet. 

“Hey. So I forgot to mention something.” Violet’s voice was serious. Her eyes locked with Prisha’s. “Even though I’m a pacifist that doesn’t mean it's safe for someone to be in the room with me. So-“ 

“Don’t worry. I figured that may be the case so I’ll be in my bat form during the transformation.” Prisha had a comforting smile on her face.

Violet let out a sigh of relief. Her tail slowly wagged back and forth. “Okay. That should work. Then let’s go. I need to drop by the store on the way home.” 

Prisha nodded and the two walked out of Ericson side by side and over to the nearby grocery store a few blocks away. When they entered the store, Violet immediately grabbed a grocery cart and made her way down to the frozen food section. Prisha watched in fascination as Violet filled her cart with different brands of chicken nuggets. Her tail wagged back and forth happily. Suddenly Violet’s ears perked up at the sight of another brand of chicken nuggets.

Prisha’s eyes wandered down to the cart, seeing how full it was. _It’s an impressive amount._ The pair walked down the aisle in silence when a question that had been on the vampire’s mind appeared again. Prisha glanced over at Violet and was debating whether or not to bring it up in case it overstepped or made her uncomfortable. But the vampire’s curiosity was too powerful and the question too tempting. “What made you want to be a pacifist?” Prisha asked, causing Violet to stop the cart after they had turned down aisle 5. 

Violet’s hands fidgeted with the cart’s handle for a few seconds before she spoke up. “Well, when I first started to transform, I thought that there was no other way to deal with the transformation than to hide. So I made sure I was locked in a heavily secured room, or at least as well as I could manage, and hoped I didn’t kill anyone,” Violet’s voice was soft and shaky when the next words came out “But the blood thirst was a pretty powerful thing. One full moon I was able to break out and I...” Violet’s ears turned downward, her tail went limp.

“It wasn’t until I met Coach García that I learned about a way to help quench my hunger while not harming humans.” Violet’s tail began to casually twitch left and right. “It took some time, but I finally have a safe routine for the full moon.” Violet had a soft smile on her face when she looked over at Prisha before quickly focusing her eyes back on the cart. The two continued to talk about different topics here and there when they reached checkout.

Violet began to place the chicken nuggets into the checkout spot. Prisha quickly ran forward to help. When all the chicken nuggets had been processed, the cashier told Violet the total. The amount of money surprised Prisha. She had no idea it would be that expensive. 

Violet handed over the cash and looked back over at Prisha. “It’s a pain in the ass to buy this much once a month, but it’s worth it.” Violet began to pick up bag after bag of groceries, stacking them one on top of the other. Some slipped through her grasp as she struggled to maintain her balance. 

“Here, let me help.” Prisha offered and made her way over to Violet’s side.

Violet gave a quick smile before handing over some bags to her. They made their way back to the school, talking about which brand of chicken nuggets were Violet’s favorite when they reached the bike rack out front. 

“Here.” Violet offered Prisha a helmet. Prisha took it, glancing at the bicycle. It was an old, beat-up bike that must be several years old. 

“You should wear the helmet.” Prisha held out the helmet to the werewolf. “If we crash I can always turn into a bat.”

Violet looked shocked for a second then gave a light-hearted chuckle. “Heh, yeah I forgot about that for a second,” Violet took the helmet and made sure it was secure. Placing the grocery bags on the handle bars, she turned to look at Prisha. “It’s gonna be kinda hard, but if you stand on these,” Violet motioned to the back at some of the metal bars, “It should work.”

Prisha nodded in understanding and after a few attempts was balanced enough on the back of the bike.

“Ready?” Violet looked back at Prisha. 

Prisha nodded and after a few rough pedal rotations Violet was able to move the bike forward, speeding down the sidewalks with ease. 

Within fifteen minutes the pair was inside Violet’s house. Violet guided Prisha through the small, cluttered house and walked out to the tiny backyard. The dry, yellow grass crunched under Violet’s feet as she rummaged around her jacket pockets for the key. When she found it her tail quickly swung back and forth. Inserting the key into the shed door, Violet opened it, revealing a small room with nothing in it. 

A small ray of light bled through the barred window but besides that it was empty. It was obvious that she used this room for transformation during the full moon. When Violet closed the door, she immediately locked it shut. Prisha noticed just how fortified the place was. The walls were heavily reinforced. It really was a cage. 

Prisha’s attention was drawn away however when she heard the rustle of the bags that Violet was carrying. With some help Violet strategically placed the different bags of chicken nuggets around the room. She made sure the bags were placed far away from each other before letting out a tired sigh. That was when the realization hit her. “Fuck, almost forgot! Just got to do one last thing and then I’ll be ready.” Violet unlocked the door and disappeared out of the room. She returned some minutes later in a baggy shirt and sweatpants. 

Prisha looked at the outfit with confusion. 

“It’s to make it more comfortable when I transform.” Violet awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

“Is it painful?” 

Violet looked up with wide eyes at Prisha’s question before looking away. “Yeah, it hurts like hell when I change, but by the time I change back I’m usually pretty worn out so I don’t feel much.” 

Violet gave a half-hearted shrug.

Prisha looked a bit sad at how causal Violet was at the fact that she had to routinely be in immense pain. 

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”

Prisha looked up at Violet and was surprised to see a kind smile on Violet’s lips. _Is she concerned about me? She should care more for herself._

“Anyway, you should get in your bat form. It's almost time.”

“Right, of course.” With that Prisha changed into her bat form, flying up from her pile of scattered clothes to the ceiling before sinking her claws into it. Her bat self dangled down from there, swaying back and forth as she stared at Violet. 

Violet looks rather flustered as she grabbed up Prisha’s clothes, placing them up by the windowsill where she wouldn’t be able to reach them in her wolf form. 

She gave a small smile toward Prisha when suddenly the full moon started to rise. Violet took some steps back, clutching her head as her form slowly changed. Her body soon became covered in more fur. Claws pushed out of her fingertips, transforming her hands. Violet’s head shot up, her pale green eyes becoming overly dilated. Her back and hips cracked in a disturbing way, the shape of her body slowly morphing into something else.She hunched over, breathing heavily before shooting back up, her face now looking more akin to a wolf.

Her eyes scanned around the room, searching for prey. Her growls grew louder as her frustration at the lack of food grew until the werewolf’s growls paused, stopping when she saw the bags of chicken nuggets. She quickly fell on all fours. Sprinting over towards the bag, she ripped it open and devoured the contents inside. 

Prisha watched in curiosity as Violet continued to scamper around the room, scratching and ramming into the wall until she noticed another bag of food and calmed down. Ripping apart the bags when she reached them, she inhaled the chicken nuggets. After a while Violet had eaten all the bags except one. Her eyes shone as she tore open the bag, digging her face inside. She suddenly froze and shot her head up though it was still stuck in the bag, letting out a long howl. That likely signaled the peak of the full moon.

 _Fascinating._ Prisha watched in awe as the event played out before her. 

The rest of the night consisted mainly of Violet running around the room snarling and lashing out as she tried to escape until the full moon was nearly over. Her form slowly changed back, the bones creaking and moaning as they cracked back in place when the night reached an end. Violet collapsed onto the floor, her body shaking with the weight of the transformation as she fell asleep. 

Prisha still stayed on the ceiling, waiting until it was clear that Violet had fully changed back. After a few minutes had passed and Prisha was confident it was safe, she left the ceiling, changing back into her normal form and getting dressed. Silently she sat by Violet’s side, waiting for her to wake up.

\----

Violet felt her mind spin. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt dry and heavy. Nothing unusual after a full moon transformation. Violet’s eyes casually blinked the sleep out of them when she remembered that Prisha had been here for the transformation. Jolting up, her eyes darted around the room, her heartbeat quickening as she searched. Her heart calmed down and her eyes softened when they spotted Prisha still safe and by her side. Violet let out a sigh of relief. 

“You’re awake.” 

“Yeah. You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Violet asked. Her voice wavered with fear and her eyes searched Prisha’s before looking over at the vampire’s arms and legs for claw marks or bites. 

“No, I didn’t get hurt.” Prisha gave a reassuring smile, her fangs poking out once again.

Violet gave a small smile at the news. Her tail wagged wildly at the response.

“So, shall we meet here again next month?” Prisha looked over at the werewolf.

Violet’s eyes widened as her nose wrinkled in confusion.“You want to do this again?” 

“Yes. The whole transformation is quite fascinating. I’d love to observe again.” Prisha smiled, caught up in her scientific pursuits. Her intrigue in Violet hadn’t faded because of the full moon transformation. If anything, it had increased. 

Violet’s face looked down at the ground, a faint smile playing on her lips as her hands gently wrapped around her knees. “Sure.”

She wasn’t sure exactly why Prisha was so curious about this.

 _But..._ Violet looked over at the vampire whose eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. _It’s really nice not to be alone on the full moon._


End file.
